


Искусство починки полов и дзен

by timmy_failure



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen, Home Improvement, Kid Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тебя вызывает Лора Бартон, единственным верным ответом будет: «Слушаюсь, мэм».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство починки полов и дзен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zen and the Art of Floor Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934846) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3266888).

Номер, с которого пришло сообщение, не значился в списке контактов. Наташа взвесила варианты. Она могла сползти с жалкого подобия матраца, предоставленного ей конспиративной квартирой, достать ноутбук и провести обширный поиск этого неизвестного, который пытался связаться с ней посреди ночи. Или же она могла открыть сообщение и отдаться аналитикам на возможное растерзание.

С учётом того, что именно благодаря потрясающему размаху их некомпетентности Наташа вымоталась и выхаживала сейчас растянутую лодыжку на конспиративной квартире, их гнева она не особо страшилась. Она открыла сообщение.

_Уже два месяца прошло. Ты всё не пишешь, не звонишь._

Наташа тотчас забыла об усталости и села. Кто-то из врагов нашёл её? Она потянулась к сумке, и телефон зажужжал снова.

_Погоди, вышло угрожающе. Я не хотела. Упс!_

— Что за, — вслух спросила Наташа.

Телефон прожужжал в третий раз.

_Но без шуток. Тащи домой своё седало, рыжая, и помоги прибрать бардак, который развёл ТВОЙ напарник._

Наташа отпустила напряжение на выдохе, и её плечи опали самую малость. Мало кто из людей в её жизни (которых не то чтобы ещё много оставалось в живых, а контакты со Щ.И.Т.ом были слишком свежи) использовал слово «седало». Оно отдавало чем-то слегка простонародным.

Так могла бы сказать женщина, живущая на ферме в Айове.

Но Лора Бартон никогда раньше не связывалась с ней напрямую. Клинт упомянул раз-другой, что та спрашивала, как у Наташи дела, и что Лора передавала привет от Купера, но… _так_ ещё не было. Бартон говорил, что она нравится Лоре, но он вполне мог врать, надеясь сохранить перемирие между женой и напарницей.

Наташа продолжила хмуриться на телефон. Почему вдруг Лора обратилась к ней _сейчас_? И как она достала этот номер?

Будто спеша ответить, телефон в ладони снова зажужжал.

_И купи, пожалуйста, молока по дороге, если можешь._

***

Рассвет только занимался над Айовой, когда Наташа снизила квинджет, складывая крылья, чтобы можно было легко загнать его в амбар, приспособленный Клинтом специально для этого. Наташа нагнулась, подбирая свою сумку и пакет из местного «Квик-И-Марта» (и почему только супермаркеты вечно старались как можно сильнее исковеркать слова в названиях?), и лодыжку потянуло болью, но в целом было терпимо. Куда менее терпимым было волнение, змеёй скользящее в желудке. Чёрная Вдова была не из тех, кто нервничает. И тем не менее, нервы шалили.

Она пошла через поля, высматривая малейшие признаки беды. Лора не использовала в сообщении секретных кодов, означающих бедствие, но мало ли.

А с учётом того, что Лора написала ей, когда Клинта отправили на поисковую операцию в Мадрипуре…

Она постучала во входные двери вместо того, чтобы вломиться в дом. Ещё один шаг к превращению в «обычную девицу», как сказал однажды Коулсон. Она думала, что Лора спит, но изнутри почти тут же раздались шаги, а затем Лора, с завязанными в растрёпанный узел волосами и одетая в старую армейскую футболку явно с плеча мужа, широко улыбнулась.

— Как ты сюда быстро добралась, ух ты, — сказала она, удерживая Купера на руках — крохотного, ясноглазого Купера.

Наташа уставилась на малыша и подняла пакет.

— Я, э-э. Молоко принесла.

Прежде чем она успела сообразить, что происходит, Лора заключила её в объятия, что в её картину мира не вписывалось: Наташа обнималась только на заданиях. Но Лора с первого дня так искренне и неподдельно радовалась знакомству с любым сослуживцем мужа, что все тёмные дела в прошлом Наташи будто и не существовали. В подтверждение этого Лора улыбалась, когда наконец разжала руки.

— Я тут немного с ума сходила. Клинт, как ты знаешь, уехал, а мне тут не с кем поговорить, кроме вот этого приятеля. _Спасибо._  
— Не за что, — сказала Наташа.

Лора вскинула брови и забрала пакет, который Наташа всё ещё глупо протягивала.

— Хм, я думала, супермаркет ещё пару часов не откроется, а ты взяла именно то, что нужно. Как ты вообще…  
— Я много чего умею. — Она не волновалась, что до Щ.И.Т.а дойдут новости об ограблении. Она не настолько небрежно работала. Кроме того, она оставила более чем достаточную сумму за покупку.  
— В общем, спасибо ещё раз, и раз ты уже тут — не возражаешь..?

Когда-то она умела уклоняться от заряженного оружия, подумала Наташа, и всё равно обе руки у неё оказались заняты ёрзающим карапузом. Она и Купер Бартон уставились друг на друга, изучая, будто представителя инопланетной расы. Купер отвёл взгляд первым, сунув кулак в рот и обслюнявив руку. Уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх.

Наташа чуть не улыбнулась в ответ. Его пижама-комбинезон в виде динозаврика заканчивалась носками с когтями. Наташа осторожно усадила Купера на руки.

— Говоришь, Клинт бардак развёл? — спросила она, следуя за Лорой в кухню.

Лора выразительно закатила глаза.

— Ещё какой, — сказала она. — Купер, дружище, покажи-ка тёте Нат, во что превратилась твоя детская.

Наташе потребовалась вся её выдержка, чтобы не вздрогнуть от титула. Долгие годы она барахталась одна, говорила, что рядом с ней только соперники. В Щ.И.Т.е всё изменилось, но она оставалась чужаком даже вместе с Клинтом.

А тут просто: тётя Нат.

Вот так.

— Детская там, — сказала Лора и мотнула в нужную сторону головой, открывая холодильник. — Только осторожна будь. Боже, да зачем я тебе говорю. Ты там вокруг дыры гимнастикой заниматься сможешь. Стоя на голове, даже.  
— Дыры? — Любопытство провело её через столовую, в солнечное помещение (точнее, в помещение, которое станет солнечным через пару часов), занавешенное малярными плёнками и заставленное инструментами для ремонта. Посреди пыльного беспорядка стоял пластиковый ящик с игрушками, очень неуместный. Но не более неуместный, чем зияющая дыра в полу, сквозь которую виднелся подвал.

Купер пролепетал что-то на своём языке и указал на дыру.

— Ага, вижу, — машинально сказала Наташа. Малыш широко улыбнулся от звуков её голоса и сунул обслюнявленную руку прямо ей в волосы. От этого необъяснимо захотелось расхохотаться. — Глупо как-то твой папа поступил, да? — спросила она куда увереннее.

Она шагнула поближе и заглянула вниз. В подвале держали парочку старых настольных игр и лошадку-качалку, и, кажется, там тоже в самом разгаре шёл ремонт.

По крайней мере, Клинт поставил табличку «ДЕТЯМ ВХОД ВОСПРИЩЕН» (пожалуй, за грамотность она ещё задаст ему трёпку, когда они снова увидятся) и огородил всё парой стульев. Хоть толку от этого и было мало.

— Что произошло? — спросила Наташа, возвращаясь на кухню.  
— Кто знает? Что-то ему стукнуло в башку, и вот мы снова в строительном магазине. — Лора рассеяно махнула рукой куда-то вверх. — Спасибо тебе, правда, за то, что сюда так быстро добралась. Я знаю, что у тебя напряжённая работа, И Клинт… он мне говорил, чтобы я не спешила к тебе обращаться, но…  
— Всё в порядке, — сказала Наташа  
— Правда?

Если бы она была занята, она бы ответила сообщением на сообщение. Но Наташа осеклась, прежде чем успела напомнить об этом. Клинт ведь правда то и дело намекал на ферму в последнее время и показывал фотографии Купера (который так вырос с тех пор, как Наташа его видела в последний раз; разница была ошеломительной). Ей казалось, что Клинт попытается запихнуть её в рамки «обычной девицы» Коулсона, но, может, у него были другие причины. Наташа покачала Купера на коленях, как подсмотрела у Лоры, и он захихикал.

— Да, — сказала она. — Могу представить, как тут пусто, когда Клинт уезжает.  
— Тихо в любом случае. Большую часть времени мне даже нравится. Кофе?  
— Пожалуйста.  
— И у меня есть друзья в городе, с которыми я часто вижусь, но никто не знает, чем занимается Клинт, понимаешь, но так даже лучше. Плюс, если мы подружимся, у тебя будет лишний повод беречь его до возвращения домой. — Лора ослепительно улыбнулась поверх дверцы холодильника, вытаскивая кофейные зёрна.

Наташа рассмеялась.

— Ты честная. И я теперь понимаю, почему он зовёт тебя «мэм».  
— Это потому, что он знает, как ему будет лучше.

Полчаса спустя Купер больше не сидел на коленях у Наташи, а был водружён в свой детский стульчик, вымазал половиной своего завтрака лицо (что не мешало ему нахально улыбаться Наташе. «Маленький кокетник», сказала Лора, опускаясь на стул). А перед Наташей стояла самая настоящая тарелка с яичницей-глазуньей, сосисками и тостом, и солнечный свет пробрался в кухню, путаясь в завитках пара над чашками с кофе. Без сомнений, сейчас она находилась в самой уютной обстановке за всю ее жизнь. Двенадцать часов назад Наташа участвовала в поножовщине в Лаосе.

— Итак, — сказала Лора, собирая остатки жидкого желтка кусочком тоста. — Как думаешь, что нам делать?  
— С чем?  
— С гигантской дырой в полу. Клинт говорил мне, что ты вроде как отпадный русский ниндзя, а ещё обладаешь, цитирую: «Дикими безумными умениями». Полагаю, это не распространялось на ремонтные навыки.  
— Пока не распространялось, — сказала Наташа. — Но жизнь научила меня — как это сказать? — совмещать обязанности? Вдвоём с тобой что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Ну да. Так что доедай завтрак, и поедем в хозяйственный магазин. Поскольку Купер весь в отца, а так же маленький мастер побега, я хочу закрыть эту дыру, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Слушаюсь, мэм, — сказала Наташа, и Лора расхохоталась.

Никогда ещё она не бывала в амплуа ремонтника, подумала Наташа, а тётей — и подавно. Но судя по тому, как сиял Купер, бросаясь хлопьями в поднос и на пол, с этой ролью справиться будет несложно.


End file.
